Automated facsimile products, such as the FAXINATION® Server from Fenestrae Inc., located in Norcross, Ga., and KANA software systems from KANA Sofware Inc., located in Menlo Park, Calif., now allow for facsimiles to be generated and sent from desktops. Other automated products allow facsimiles to be stored in memory and sent from a one or more central facsimile stations. In any event, when an automated facsimile is sent to a destination or recipient site, such as a customer site, the transmission may be interrupted or otherwise unable to be successfully initiated or completed. In the past, the confirmation of a successful and/or failed transmission sent using automated facsimile products has been logged into a log file. The reason for the failure has been manually read from the log file. Unfortunately, this process can be tedious and difficult to monitor, particularly in high-volume (facsimile) traffic environments.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved and/or automated facsimile monitoring systems that can allow more timely remedial action to be taken by appropriate personnel and/or support groups.